Birthday Boy
by Kinky Kat
Summary: Written for the Strifehart kink meme. A dirty game of Truth and Dare that was supposed to fill the birthday-boy with happiness.


A/N: Written for the Strifehart kink meme obviously. Prompt: "A Truth or Dare game but on one condition: every dare or question must be sexual in nature."

* * *

Sweet Sixteen, his ass.

He watched Leon while silently sipping his drink and he couldn't help the jealously forming in the pitch of his stomach. He was flirting with Rinoa AGAIN and even Aerith was glancing at him worriedly. Obviously, Leon was very much drunk, if he let the girl so close to him.

Yuffie and Selphie quickly thought of some fun game that would make the birthday boy more happy than he already was. Or they wanted to save the oblivious Leon from Rinoa. Why they picked "Truth of dare" though, Cloud would never know.

It wasn't very interesting at the beginning and Cloud's attention quickly wandered off to observe his slightly smitten friend, that was sitting across him on a chair. Leon looked relaxed, with a small smirk playing on his lips and his cheeks had a delicate pink hue which made him absolutely delicious. Maybe that's why Cloud licked his lips unconsciously. Too bad for him, Yuffie didn't miss that action.

"Hey, Spikes!" she called out to him and he's surprised it's his turn already. "Truth or dare?"

Cloud did a quick math in his head. Yuffie knowing about his crush on Leon and picking truth might equal to him confessing his feelings for the brunet, in front of their friends. But at the same time, picking dare, as humiliating as it might be, can be always brushed off.

"…Dare." He challenged her with a smirk, that fell as soon as he heard what he's supposed to do.

"Okay, do a lap-dance, for Squallie!" She chirped happily and called out to Tifa about changing the played song to a more suiting one.

Half of the girls were squealing in delight. Few guys snorted. He could have sworn Reno or Zack gave him a pat on his shoulder. Leon was too stunned to even reprimand Yuffie for using his real name. And Cloud… with a sigh, he went over to Leon. He could have sworn, that his action shocked the brunette even more. He could blame his bluntness on alcohol later.

"You're kidding me…" Leon whispered, blinking at Cloud. The blond touched the other's knees and moved his hands up to his tights, before slightly prying Leon's legs open. Taking advantage of that, he sat directly in his lap, resting his hands on Leon's chest. The blond tried to ignore the shot of electricity that went through his body.

"You're the birthday boy, so consider yourself lucky. I won't even charge you for my services." Cloud answered with a wink. Leon's face just went ten shades redder.

At first, Cloud just took the advantage of sitting directly in Leon's lap and when the music finally started playing, he grinded his hips, hoping that the touch would make Leon's groin respond. The brunette gasped slightly and with an awe watched Cloud, as he moved away, to stand in the close proximity.

It was nothing more than a sway of his hips that earned many whistles in the room. Both of his hands rested on that hips but moved slowly up, lifting the shirt that he was wearing. At the same time he went nearer Leon, making sure the gray eyes stayed on his moving hips before he turned.

He could hear the gasp while the squealing and whistling got louder, almost surpassing the music. He swayed his hips some more before sticking out his ass and shaking it in a teasing way. Slowly, he sunk down, back into Leon's lap. He looked over his shoulder at him, offering a small smirk. Leon swallowed hard.

Soon, the swaying changed into rolling. He arched his back and his head rested on Leon's shoulder. Cloud quietly sang the lyrics of the song, straight into Leon's ears. When he straightened back, he put his hands on hips and they moved up once more, this time driving his shirt up his chest, so his nipples were exposed. The audience cheered and Leon whimpered behind him.

When the tempo of the song became quicker he turned around once more and sat back on Leon's tights. Putting his elbows on Leon's shoulders he went up and down, back and forth, still swaying his hips and throwing his head back or on the sides. His smirk grew wider when Leon's hands came up to grab his ass, ignoring Yuffie's loud "No touching!" order.

The next time their groins connected, he felt that both of them were aroused and that intoxicated him much more than the alcohol did. He leaned down to whisper into Leon's ear: "Are you drunk?"

"I think I sobered up." The brunette muttered and Cloud chuckled at that, rubbing his head against Leon's neck which elicited a shiver from the brunette. He moved back, his shoulders and chest shaking, exposing his toned abs to Leon's eyes.

"Truth of dare?" Cloud asked then, stopping his movements and silencing the audience that they had.

"Dare."

"Come upstairs with me, Leon. I want a private stripping session."

He was pretty sure the glint in Leon's eyes he saw, was appreciation. At the same time his cock twitched in his pants, giving the brunette a pretty good idea of what might happen next. He got up to his feet and helped Leon up. They both ignored the snickering, cheering and whistles from most of their friends, though Cloud did flash a smirk at Rinoa and Leon gave a thumbs-up at Yuffie.

After they were securely locked in Leon's room, the awkwardness almost choked them. Cloud opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his mind went blank and he couldn't produce a sound.

"We need music, right?" he managed to finally choke out and at that Leon smirked. Without any word he went to his computer and not long after the room was filled with music. Cloud slowly backed to the door and rested his back against it, his chest going up and down from heavy breathing.

The show begun with Leon rolling his neck, each muscle hypnotizing Cloud. Swaying his hips slowly, he started unbuttoning his shirt. Rolling his shoulders he forced his shirt to slid down. Leon pivoted over his left shoulder, the shirt still hanging from his arms and showed Cloud his back. He rolled his hips and straightened his arms, letting the shirt slid down completely.

Cloud thought his heart will jump out of his ribcage. Leon looked obviously embarrassed, but still stubbornly refused to back down. That was one of the things he liked about the other. This competitive streak. Cloud couldn't help but wonder if he would be the same in bed… And damn, was he sexy…

His brain shut down though, when Leon pivoted once more. Slowly, too slowly for Cloud, he unfasten his belt, never stopping his swaying hips. He watched almost in slow motion as his black pants slid down, exposing more and more of the white skin. He wasn't wearing his trademark leather pants, but loose trousers, so they went down easily. He stepped out of them, barefoot, never stopping the rolling of his hips.

He put his hands on his neck and rolled his head. His hands roamed over his body until they rested on his hips, gently rubbing against his boxer's fabric. Cloud swallowed hard.

"Umm, leave them on. For a little bit longer." He managed to say, finally catching Leon's attention. Until then the brunette tried to avoid looking at the blond.

"Truth or dare?" Leon asked with a sigh moving towards his bed.

Cloud was silent for a moment, just watching the brunet getting comfortable on the bed sheets, almost drooling.

"Truth."

Leon bit his lips and Cloud concluded that it wasn't an answer he was expecting.

"Why…?" He mumbled, looking away from Cloud, obviously embarrassed.

"I like you. I might even be in love with you… And I very much want to continue." Cloud answered in one breath, feeling his cheeks growing hot. "Truth or dare?" he asked immediately, a bit afraid of what could Leon say after his confession.

"Dare."

"Come here and kiss me…" Cloud winced at how desperate that sounded, but quickly recovered at Leon's comeback.

"I'm the birthday boy. You come here and kiss me. I'll let you pick the next dare…" Seeing as Cloud only stood and blinked at him he gestured at the bed. "It's better to be on bed than standing?" He suggested.

A second later he had Cloud pinning him down to the said bed. Taken by surprise, he gasped and the blonde wasted no time in putting his tongue inside his mouth. Neither of them knew which one was moaning by then, probably both. The brunette encircled Cloud's chest and fisted his hands on the back of his shirt, while the blonde's hands were roaming over Leon's sides, caressing the soft skin.

They didn't care about the salvia dripping from their mouths as they kissed. Cloud didn't mind the biting that Leon seemed to be fond of. The sloppy sounds and loud moaning just turned them on more… Still, Cloud finally pulled away and panted.

"I still have one dare, right?" he asked his absentminded partner. Leon just nodded, gasping for air.

"Let's have sex, birthday boy."

Sweet Sixteen indeed.


End file.
